<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бездомный пёс by Carlie_Hessenthaler, WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585115">Бездомный пёс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler'>Carlie_Hessenthaler</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021'>WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Owns A Lot Of Dogs, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рей спасает со свалки потрепанную дворняжку и приводит в ветеринарную клинику Соло. Там она влюбляется в симпатичного парня, который стремится спасти всех животных на свете.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бездомный пёс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687021">Strays</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter">crossingwinter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коллаж от Anna Gelman</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Рядом с ней скулит и жалобно подвывает щенок, у него большие глаза карего цвета и болтающиеся коричневые уши. Он смотрит на сэндвич так, что Рей просто не может равнодушно уйти. Вздохнув, она разламывает бутерброд и кладёт половинку на землю.</p><p>Пёс тут же начинает вилять хвостом, впиваясь зубами в тонкий хлеб и дешёвое магазинное мясо, а Рей протягивает руку, позволяя себя обнюхать.</p><p>— Кто же ты такой, маленькое создание? — спрашивает она, как только мокрый нос отстраняется, а щенок, видимо, не видит в ней врага. На нём ошейник — тонкий и зелёный, но бирки нет. Судя по свалявшейся шерсти и тому, как худ пёс, он, похоже, голодал уже несколько дней.</p><p>Рей хватает щенка за ошейник и оглядывается. На помойке полно всякой всячины, и взгляд падает на верёвку, которой были связаны привезённые на прошлой неделе столы и стулья. Она подводит собаку поближе, крепко привязывает верёвку к ошейнику, а другой конец обматывает вокруг своей талии.</p><p>— Ункар, — кричит она. — Я ухожу до конца дня!</p><p>В ответ тишина. Рей может делать здесь всё, что заблагорассудится. Особенно в четверг. По какой-то причине никто никогда не приносит свой хлам по четвергам.</p><p>Она ведёт собаку к машине, сажает на пассажирское сиденье, а затем вытаскивает телефон и гуглит: «вет. помощь поблизости»</p><p>Результаты мгновенно заполняются группами поддержки ветеранов, поэтому Рей уточняет запрос и видит, что «Ветеринарная клиника Соло» находится всего в двадцати минутах езды. Следующий же вариант намного дальше.</p><p>— Если предположить, что ты не убежал из дома за сотню миль… — Она бросает взгляд на собаку. Что же, весьма возможно. — … то они помогут разыскать твоих маму и папу.</p><p>Пёс скулит и тычется носом в сумку под сиденьем. Наверное, та всё ещё пахнет сэндвичем.</p><p>— У них найдется для тебя еда, — говорит Рей своему пассажиру. Тот поднимает голову, видимо, узнав слово «еда», и смотрит на неё красивой умненькой мордочкой.</p><p>«У тебя нет денег на собаку», — твёрдо произносит про себя Рей, заводит машину и выезжает со свалки.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Привет, — она обращается к пожилому мужчине. В очках и жёлтом джемпере тот сидит за стойкой регистрации. — Нашла этого парнишку на помойке. Можно его осмотреть? И не было ли каких-нибудь объявлений о пропаже собаки?</p><p>— Ой-ей, — причитает старик поднимаясь. — Нет. Он непохож ни на одного из наших. — Взмахом руки он привлекает внимание к доске, что висит на стене. Там аккуратными печатными буквами выведен заголовок: «Вы могли меня видеть», а под ним — целый ворох снимков разных собак, кошек и черепах. — Но мы можем повесить фотографию этого мальца и посмотрим, узнает ли его кто-нибудь. А пока… — Старик бросает взгляд на экран компьютера. — Одну минуту, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Конечно, — говорит Рей и садится на стул. Пёс кладёт голову ей на колени и нервно смотрит снизу вверх. «А ведь ты знаешь, что мы у ветеринара. Верно? И тебе это не нравится». Она почёсывает его за ухом. Очень дружелюбный мальчик. Интересно, а не сорвался ли он с поводка?</p><p>— Кто это у нас тут?</p><p>Рей поднимает глаза и видит мужчину в белом лабораторном халате, который — ну, ей так кажется — гораздо выше, чем позволено быть человеку. Она и сама далеко не коротышка, но этот… в общем, совершенно иной уровень. У него темные волосы и глаза, а еще широкие плечи. И Рей внезапно требуется куда больше времени, чтобы осознать простой вопрос.</p><p>— Нашла его на мусорке, — отвечает она. Мужчина присаживается на корточки и протягивает собаке руку, давая обнюхать. Пес тут же начинает рычать.</p><p>— Всё ещё пахну Миллисентой? — вполне непринуждённо спрашивает он пса. — Одну секунду. Отведи его в смотровую. — Он машет рукой в сторону открытой двери, и Рей направляется туда. В лаборатории, которую видно через стеклянное окошко, она замечает моющего руки ветеринара.</p><p>На этот раз, когда врач позволяет псу обнюхать себя, тот виляет хвостом.</p><p>— Должно быть, слишком сильно пахло кошкой, — объясняет он, почёсывая собаку за ухом. — Значит, он не твой?</p><p>Рей качает головой.</p><p>— Хорошо, что ты его привезла, — улыбается док. Однако стоит ему начать суетиться, вынимая из разных ящиков иглы, шприцы и всякое прочее, что Рей видела только при редких посещениях врача, она выпаливает:</p><p>— Он не мой… мне придется заплатить?</p><p>Ветеринар улыбается ей.</p><p>— Нет. Я покрою расходы. А ещё заберу его к себе, пока не решу, что с ним делать. Как минимум отвезу домой, где он сможет поиграть с другими бездомными. Ты будешь хорошо себя вести? — спрашивает он пса.</p><p>Тот лает в ответ.</p><p>— У вас много бездомных животных? — спрашивает Рей.</p><p>— Потерянные души всегда находят друг друга, — ответ звучит почти грустно. — Никто не должен оставаться бездомным.</p><p>— Нет, — мрачно соглашается Рей. — Нет, не должен.</p><p>— Я — Бен, — добавляет тем временем врач и садится на корточки, чтобы снова осмотреть пса. — Покажешь мне свои зубки?</p><p>— А я — Рей, — отвечает она. Бен бросает на неё быстрый взгляд и улыбается так, что слегка сводит живот.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться, Рей. Мне нравятся те, кто заботится о собаках.</p><p>И казалось бы, на этом всё должно было закончиться — по крайней мере, именно так думает Рей, — но на самом деле получается вовсе не так. Потому что по какой-то причине она теперь сталкивается с Беном Соло везде, куда бы ни пошла. Город у них небольшой, так что Рей встречает его в продуктовом и на заправке, а еще в «Dunkin Donuts», где Бен берет себе кофе. Но только во время прогулки по одной из тропинок на берегу озера, она снова решается с ним заговорить. Бен как раз на пробежке. Он держит четырех собак на поводке, но еще две свободно резвятся рядом. И в этот момент Рей замечает своего мусорного найденыша. Ну, а пёс, очевидно, так же замечает её, потому что останавливается, принимается лаять и даже скулить, а потом тащит к ней Бена.</p><p>Осознав, что именно происходит, док улыбается. Он весь взмок, и его тёмные влажные волосы падают на блестящее от пота лицо.</p><p>— Как дела? — спрашивает Бен, стоит ей присесть на корточки и позволить чуду с мусорки облизать все лицо. Другие собаки тоже с любопытством обнюхивают Рей, кроме самой маленькой, которая пытается забраться к ней на колени.</p><p>— Неплохо, — отвечает Рей. — Как у него дела?</p><p>— Ласковый, как ягненок. Должно быть, заблудился, потому что он абсолютно домашний.</p><p>Рей вскрикивает от удивления, когда собачий язык облизывает шею и грудь.</p><p>— Эй, прекрати, — говорит Бен, дёргая собаку за ошейник. — Это сексуальное домогательство, и тебе нужно сначала получить согласие.</p><p>Рей фыркает.</p><p>— Он же пёс.</p><p>— Да, и не рецидивист, как Митака, — замечает Бен и кивает на собаку, что устроилась у Рей на коленях. — Этот готов трахать твою ногу в любое время дня и ночи.</p><p>Они заливаются смехом, и пёс, почуяв в этом веселье благоприятный момент, тянется вперёд, чтобы снова лизнуть Рей лицо.</p><p>— Как ты его назвал? — спрашивает она.</p><p>— Лукас, — отвечает Бен. — Моего дядю зовут Люк. Правда, он не заслуживает, чтобы в его честь назвали собаку. Но я альтруист.</p><p>Рей понятия не имеет, что значит «альтруист», однако, догадывается по тому, как при взгляде на питомца мрачнеет голос Бена.</p><p>— Ну, может быть, когда-нибудь он этого заслужит, — произносит он.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, — тут же отвечает Бен. — Собаки лучше людей. Большинства людей, — добавляет он, бросая на неё многозначительный взгляд.</p><p>Рей не хочет задавать вопросов. Однако, может, потому что она нечасто попадает в категорию «большинства», или, может, потому что Лукас кажется таким счастливым, но слова: «Хочешь как-нибудь поужинать?» слетают с губ прежде, чем она успевает обдумать их и пожалеть о своём решении. Ведь видит Бог, у неё нет денег, чтобы сходить в хорошее место.</p><p>Он колеблется, и Рей хочется умереть. Только вот она этого не делает, ведь причина сомнений вовсе не в том, что Бен не хочет ее. Глаза его так охренительно выразительны — возможно, из-за того, что целыми днями он окружён щенячьими взглядами, — но Бен выглядит так, будто… Что же, будто польщен, удивлён и смущён одновременно.</p><p>— Я бы с удовольствием, — говорит он тихо, немного хрипло. — Мне бы очень этого хотелось.</p><p>Роль мецената Бен взял на себя случайно. Десять лет он занимался бизнесом, прежде чем понял, что ненавидит свою работу, свою жизнь, своих коллег и своих друзей. Тогда Бен решил пойти в ветеринарную школу, как всегда хотел отец. Тот, кстати, давно на пенсии и живёт в нескольких городах отсюда. У Бена с отцом не самые простые отношения, которые эти двое пытаются как-то поддерживать, однако, уж точно получше, чем с матерью. И гораздо теплее, чем с дядей. В одиноком детстве собаки в клинике отца всегда составляли Бену компанию, а потому оказались отзывчивее людей, и уж, конечно, ласковее родителей.</p><p>— Не слишком много болтаю? — спрашивает Бен за кружкой пива. Они в недорогой пиццерии. И Рей уже недвусмысленно намекнули, что это, вообще-то, их первое свидание, которое, если честно, не должно было вызвать в груди настолько сильное чувство облегчения.</p><p>— Не знаю, — отвечает она. — Я нечасто хожу на свидания.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>Рей росла как в приёмных семьях, так и сама по себе. Ну, а собаки пугали и не пугали одновременно. Их острые зубы, когда те нападали, их лай и укусы могли ужаснуть даже девочку, которая не боялась оружия, пьянства или… или много чего другого, с чем пришлось столкнуться в детстве.</p><p>— Всё равно они лучше, чем люди, — говорит Рей, улыбаясь, и Бен кивает. Он слушает так внимательно, будто Рей — самая очаровательная девушка, что когда-либо встречалась ему на пути. Никто и никогда так на неё не смотрел. Это пугает и притом успокаивает, потому что она все же берет его за руку, что лежит на столе. Бен сжимает ее ладонь, когда Рей рассказывает о работе в полсмены на свалке, на полставки в «CVS», и на полставки в компьютерном магазине. Однако на страховку по-прежнему не хватает.</p><p>Бен рассказывает о возвращении домой, которого, как ему кажется, никогда не заслуживал; Рей говорит, что у неё вообще никогда не было настоящего дома.</p><p>«Потерянные души всегда находят друг друга», — сказал он, когда Рей привела Лукаса в клинику. Знал ли Бен, насколько прав?</p><p>И Рей ощущает, что нашла в нём нечто такое, когда они возвращаются к своим машинам. Что-то, отчего кажется, будто она светится изнутри, а такого чувства у неё ещё никто не вызывал.</p><p>— Можно я тебя поцелую? — выпаливает Рей, стоит им оказаться около машины Бена, которая припаркована чуть ближе к выходу из ресторана.</p><p>Он оборачивается и смотрит сверху вниз. И вот снова — тот же удивлённый, польщённый, немного смущённый взгляд. Как и в тот раз, но теперь с небольшой надеждой. А потом руки Бена оказываются на ее бедрах, губы касаются губ, и воздух будто обжигает кожу. Его язык, когда проскальзывает в рот, на вкус как пицца и пиво, и Рей нравится — очень нравится! — какой Бен тёплый и по-домашнему уютный. Она обвивает руками шею, притягивает ближе, и Бен выдыхает ей в рот, углубляя поцелуй так, что сердце начинает биться быстрее. Он тоже это чувствует? Рей находит это вполне реальным, ведь руки Бена сжимают так, будто он больше не хочет никогда отпускать.</p><p>— Лукас поймёт, что мы что-то задумали, — говорит Бен, когда они отстраняются минутами, часами, целыми тысячелетиями позже. — Он разозлится, что я тебя задержал.</p><p>— Наверное, я могла бы зайти и с ним поздороваться, — говорит Рей, глядя из полуопущенных ресниц. — Чтобы не доставлять тебе неприятностей.</p><p>Он улыбается, и когда Рей садится в свою машину, то направляется вслед за Беном.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Рей не привыкла смеяться во время секса, но трудно сдержаться, когда каждый раз, стоит им войти в ритм, собаки начинают скулить у двери. Но это лучше, чем когда Бен позабыл закрыть дверь, и Лукас запрыгнул на кровать, чтобы лизнуть грудь Рей — на этот раз без футболки. Собаки явно не привыкли к тому, что спальня Бена закрыта, и им это не нравится, даже если сама Рей им приглянулась. И было что-то невероятно восхитительное в том, как Бен бормотал им: «Заткнись», а сам одновременно водил членом по ее ноге, пальцами лаская промежность. Его тёплое дыхание наполнило легкие и заставило чувствовать себя…</p><p>Она никогда не чувствовала себя в безопасности во время секса. Это именно тот нюанс, который можно заметить только в процессе. Рей никогда по-настоящему не ощущала заботы, такого внимания, будто она нечто большее, чем просто теплое тело. Она — Рей. И Бен продолжает шептать ее имя куда-то в шею, в рот, в грудь, в живот — всюду, где появляется его губы, он повторяет: «Рей, о Боже, Рей. Ты просто невероятна».</p><p>И она чувствует себя невероятной в его объятиях, чувствует себя богиней, когда перекатывает Бена на спину и садится верхом. Его руки ложатся на задницу Рей, а глаза борются с инстинктивным желанием закатиться от удовольствия, и она понимает, что Бен хочет смотреть на неё постоянно. Это вполне устраивает Рей. Ведь она сама хочет того же. Она наблюдает за ним, покуда Бен пальцами кружит у неё между ног, не совсем точно находя клитор, но компенсируя своими движениями. В Рей закипает кровь, оргазм подступает и обрушивается на неё пульсацией, теплотой и ощущением счастья. Безмерного счастья.</p><p>— Ты не против, если я… — спрашивает он, слегка качая бёдрами.</p><p>— Давай, — улыбается Рей. А Бен скатывает её с груди и выходит, что вырывает скулёж, как у собаки за дверью. Потом приходит легкий смешок, а затем Рей вовсе заливается хохотом, стоит Бену встать позади и приподнять ее бёдра повыше. Она не может сдержаться и бормочет: «По-собачьи». От этого смех становится еще громче.</p><p>— Замолчи, — поддразнивает Бен, но в его голосе нет злости. Если уж на то пошло, похоже, он тоже старается не захохотать. Бен наклоняется и целует местечко между лопатками, затем выпрямляется, чтобы со стоном и мычанием толкнуться в неё. От этого Рей вздыхает и зарывается лицом в подушку. Она пахнет им. И Рей это нравится.</p><p>Кончив, Бен ложится у неё за спиной, прижимает к груди и утыкается носом в затылок. За дверью лает одна из собак.</p><p>— Они уничтожат дом, если я не впущу их. Всё нормально? — спрашивает он.</p><p>— Конечно, — отвечает Рей. — Просто вернись.</p><p>— Я вернусь к тебе, милая, обещаю.</p><p>Никто никогда раньше не называл её «милой». А потому Рей улыбается в подушку, когда Бен высвобождается из объятий и идет открывать дверь.</p><p>— Ну вот, хулиганы, — бормочет он, и Рей слышит звук лап и скрежет когтей по деревянному полу. Затем он возвращается, и мгновение спустя, как минимум две собаки забираются на кровать. Рей смотрит на них, наблюдая, как они переваривают факт, что в их постели целый дополнительный человек, а еще причины его нахождения здесь. Митака тявкает с любопытством, прежде чем устроиться в ногах Бена, но даже оттуда он продолжает бросать на Рей любопытные взгляды.</p><p>Лукас плюхается рядом, радостно виляет хвостом и облизывает Рей нос. «Видишь, ты тоже нашла дом», — как будто говорит он облизываясь. «Ты нашла его для меня, а я для тебя. Здорово, правда?»</p><p>Рей улыбается и поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать Бена, а затем прижимается к его груди, вздыхает и закрывает глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>